The present invention is concerned with a seat heater for integrated assembly into car seats, comprising at least two or more segments and faces, respectively, of any desired shaping.
The transitory area between the individual sections of the segments of a seat heater for automotive vehicles, which are created by means for fixing the seat covering cloth, constitutes the part of the heater which is most exposed to danger caused by a break of wire.
According to German Patent Application No. 35 44 499.1, in the area of transition in which is guided a part of the heater, the heater conduit is mechanically protected by a woven copper hose thereby, at the same time, precluding an accumulation of heat as the heat, through the copper, is dissipated into the heating plane.
According to German Petty Pat. No. 81 37 914 a wire break and a heat dissipation are precluded in that the transitory area is formed by a multiple-wire copper cable of major strength.
Both conventional methods involve the disadvantage that they are not generally suitable for all cases of end-use application.
Reinforcement by a copper hose will require that the transition area is comprised at least of one band integral with the segments of the heater.
Frequently, it is not possible to establish such a broad connection.
The copper cable which according to German Petty Pat. No. 81 37 914 forms the transitory area between the individual parts, requires that the heating wire as such is no longer continuous.
In the individual segments, points of connection are created between heating wire and copper cable which, in their turn, again constitute an endangered point and, in the event of a heater directly provided underneath the covering cloth, are marked on the surface.